


Light, Like A Flutter Of Wings.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel plays with Dean's ticklish spots. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light, Like A Flutter Of Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period currently running on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics included in "Silver and Cold" by AFI.

Dean wiggled his bare toes, stretching the aches from them as he leafed through a newspaper idly. Boredom was beginning to set in when he felt the first brush and tickle of something tracing along the sole of his foot. Dean chuckled involuntarily, having always been ticklish on the soles of his feet, before shifting slightly. The tickling stopped, without Dean ever looking up from his paper and he put the sensations out of his mind.

A few seconds later and the tickling started up again, more distinct this time, more purposeful in its intensity. It felt like a singular feather continuously being dragged across the skin of his sole, tickling and tracing patterns up and down the length of his foot. It was when the tip of the feather started tickling between his toes that Dean finally tossed the paper away with a deep, aroused groan and a curious expression upon his face.

As expected, no one was in the room, except for Castiel and the angel was sitting by the window, elbows propped primly upon the table in front of him. His fingers were steepled beneath his chin and he had an intense look of concentration shadowing his eyes as he stared at Dean purposefully. He was silent and still, barely moving except for the slightest twitching of one shoulder and a faint flex of the fingers on his left hand occasionally.

Dean groaned again when the tickling started up again, soft feathery sensations tracing patterns over the sole of his foot gently. Castiel's eyes lowered slightly, eyelids shielding his gaze and making him seem more fragile, more beautiful as his lips pushed out into a sensuous pout of concentration. The tickling became more intense, slipping between the hunter's toes again and Dean groaned, dick becoming achingly hard between his legs.

He'd always secretly liked being tickled, even though he rarely told anyone of his fascination for tickling, and certainly he'd never felt such intense pleasure before, through such a simple gesture. The tickling continued, edging ever more closely towards pain instead of pleasure. Still Dean groaned, shifting more upon the bed as his chest rose and fell in heaving gasps for breath.

Castiel turned his bright, blue eyed gaze back to Dean again, brow furrowed between his brows as he stood, movement fluid and graceful. Dean watched his lover coming closer and he saw the faintest shimmer of one wing gossamer thin in the air behind the angel. He shuddered, body tense and aroused, as the angel knelt upon the end of the bed, still staring intently upon Dean.

"You like that," Castiel stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah," Dean forced out from beneath the ball of aroused pain-pleasure clogging his throat. "Yeah, sweetheart, I do. How did you - "

His voice tailed off into a choked sob as Castiel's deft fingers took the place of his wingtip, tracing patterns upon Dean's sole. Dean almost came from the intense stab of pleasure that Castiel's fingers gave him and he cried out, body stiff and shuddering beneath the waves of arousal coursing through him.

"How did I know?" Castiel asked, finishing off Dean's earlier statement when it became obvious that the hunter was unable to do so himself. "I have known for a long time. Don't forget, I put you back together myself after I dragged you from Hell. I know every place on your body intimately; where you like to be touched, where you like to be tickled and how much pressure you like applied."

Dean gave a strangled cry as Castiel's fingers bore down upon his toes, kneading and tickling across them, wiggling in between them and he came, seed sticking to his boxers in pulsing waves of hot, wet heat.

"Cas," he groaned, as he fell back upon the mattress, body limp and heavy from his orgasm. "Cas."

Castiel hummed in deep approval, arousal baking from his body in thick, heady waves, as he slowly undressed between Dean's spread legs. Dean watched him bonelessly, body still too heavy to move except for the odd twitch of one leg and the flexing of his toes.

Castiel's flesh exposed to the light was beautiful, skin slightly golden and glowing with interminable Grace from within, and his thick cock arched proudly up towards his lean abdomen. Every muscle moved when Castiel moved, fluid lines of angelic grace and feline motion as he crawled up toward Dean. He straddled Dean's chest, nudging the hunter's mouth with the head of his cock.

Dean didn't need asking twice; he opened his mouth and sucked back his lover's dick, taking as much as he could when Castiel bore down on him. He bobbed his head between the angel's legs, eyes drifting closed as he concentrated on pleasuring his lover, tongue and lips moving over his lover's thick flesh. His movements increased, breath blasting harshly against the wet surface of Castiel's cock and he was finally rewarded by the thick hot rush of Castiel's cum filling his mouth and spilling over his lips.

Castiel's fingers flexed, slender hands stretched open wide as his back arched, body shuddering with the force of his orgasm rippling through his frame. He gave a strangled cry, a grunt of Dean's name, before he flipped down beside his lover on the bed. Dean laid back and stared at the ceiling, feeling sated yet spent and smiling when Castiel settled into his side gently.

"Do that again, sometime, Cas," Dean invited with a tender kiss to the angel's forehead.

"I will," the angel replied, somehow making his words sound like a threat rather than a promise.

Dean nodded in satisfaction, arm curling closer around his lover's frame. Castiel rested one slender hand upon Dean's chest, fingers resting over the place where Dean's heart beat solidly behind his ribs and smiled softly. They didn't speak, too content to remain in each other's arms and presence to shatter the peace with ill timed words. Light, like a flutter of wings, started to fade outside the motel room, as Dean slowly drifted to sleep. Castiel watched over him, ready to make love to his hunter when Dean awoke once more.

~fini~


End file.
